ComingMother
by DatDerpySquid
Summary: The mentally ill Jester that goes by the name of Cicero, finally is sick of being told, "Wait here." "Take this" Do this, do that. It is causing Cicero even more damage. So he wants it to stop, how he does that is told in these documents.
1. Chapter 1

"Cicero is here, oh sweet listener." I say, catching up with him. "How many times have I told you not to call me LISTENER! It ruins the idea of stealth." He yells at me.

Oh no, I've upset the Listener, the almighty Night Mother will know.

"Cicero apologises sincerely. But how is full steel armour stealthy? Cicero thinks that you should-"

"Cicero, if you don't shut up I'm sending you straight back to the sanctuary. Do you understand?" He says, quieter. I nod, oh, Cicero is such a disappointment to the Listener. Maybe if I kill the Listener, Mother will bestow her voice upon my ears. I think of it now, the very sounds of death and evil being spoken by such a beautiful corpse! No...no... Cicero is getting his hopes up again, the Listener could kill me in an instant anyway.

I follow him all the way from Riften to Solitude, acting as his pet backpack that annoys him. When we do indeed reach the Manor he owns, we head inside and I deposit my items into his safe. It's about Nine, to it's dark. Like Sithis, Sithis only visits at night. He sleeps in his Luxury bed, and I lie awake in a filthy bed roll in the basement. The skeevers are running around like mad under the floorboards, oh well, Cicero is annoyed but fed and warm. Goodnight.

I wake up and feel achy, it's early and dawn begins to break as I pull myself out of the roll. I yawn and equip my dagger, ready for another day of carrying the stolen goods that he owns. Hooray. Cicero has an interesting life with the Listener. I hear his footsteps and his grumbles, he comes into my room and says that he is going to be on his own today because his wife has been stolen. He instructs me to go back to the sanctuary.

I heed his words, but I don't follow them, where's the fun in that? I exit the Manor and find a young maiden about to come in. She introduces herself, she's a bard at the college, here for training. Bah, so much for the heroic "I have to find my wife!" act. I chuckle as I leave Solitude and think of what I'm going to do.

Something involving sneaking and stabbing? Yes. Something involving gold? Yes. Something involving the Listener being killed? Maybe... Oh just maybe... I could have FUN! It's just one mere twenty four measly hours, how much harm could that possibly do? Cicero can be free to roam Skyrim! But the Night Mother is watching my every move. I can feel her freshly oiled eyes watching. But Cicero is happy, the Night Mother mustn't be too harsh on her keeper, the only one allowed to handle her body.

Hmm…yes…she will be kind. I know. The Listener said that he was looking for an old dagger. Cicero can find the dagger in Myskolo Cave. He said Myskolo is a Mage, but Cicero is prepared, Cicero has….talents….of a sort, to use against them. The sweet Listener mentioned where to find this so called Myskolo Cave, it's by the old Falkreath Sanctuary. Well, time to head there then.

Cicero is now hiding in the trees along the road. There's still an Imperial camp set outside. I sneak around, not wanting to tangle with them right now. I get out of earshot and continue down the pathway, killing a traveller because they had a nice amount of gold.

I come across the cave within an hour. There's three wolves outside, but I kill them easily, I need to sharpen my blade later. And clean it.

I enter the cave and find a mage at an alchemy table, his back is facing me. I sneak behind him and I stab him in the back. Blood never looked so…red before. I drag him out of sight. I steal the poison he has created as well.

Beyond the door on the other side of the room is another two mages and two spiders. I cast a spell I was taught as a child, and turned the mage and the spiders upon the other mage. The mage now with the three attackers casts a spiralling fire spell at the spiders. They die. The attacking mage now casts an electricity bolt at the one who has just murdered the spiders. He dies and I shoot the other with my bow.

Hmm…no good loot. Cicero is sad. Oh well, easy to kill, easy to be replaced only to be killed again.

There is a flight of stairs, leading to a throne and a chest. On the throne a skeleton sits gracefully. Myskolo, I would imagine. I shoot a flaming arrow at him, and it explodes. I switch to daggers and run up to him. He's stood up and has a dagger in his hands. I kill him effortlessly. I pick up his dagger and find that it's Daedric and enchanted with 50 flame damage. I'm keeping this. Cicero will show it to the thieves guild later to check the price.

I check the chest and smile, there's a large amount of gold. All mine. All Cicero's. Not the Listeners. No. No, No, No. The Listener wins everything, doesn't he? The Initiates give him EVERYTHING, time in bed with them, sweetrolls, gold, weapons…. The list goes on.

Well today is the day Cicero wins. Cicero wins. CICERO WINS! I chuckle loudly testing the words on my tongue. Victory, oh the taste of victory. So….sweet.

I hear footsteps behind me, followed by claps. I turn around and see the Listener, at the bottom of the stairs. The clapping stops. A smile crosses his lips. "Yes Cicero, you do win." He says, smiling. His grin stretching across his face.

"Thank you Listener. I will keep it. Cicero was successful wasn't he?" I ask, hopping from foot to foot and waving the dagger.

"Yes." He says. And then his smile is gone.

"Give it to me." The Listener commands.

"But Cicero found it. Finders keepers, Losers weepers." I sing, looking him in the eyes. He smiles, nods, and shouts. Gosh, the shout was so inexplicably loud, I thought I'd be deaf after. I remember feeling fuzzy and warm and then just feeling like a feather.

I wake up in a cell.


	2. Chapter 2

By Sithis, what happened?

I sit up and find I'm in a hay bed. Better than that bed roll full of Skeever droppings that the Listener gave me. He took the dagger I found as well, and my gold. I'm surprised I still have my clothes on, him being so greedy. I stand up and find a sewer grate. It's locked but weak. I move the grate and it crumbles. I slip out of the cell and follow the sewer, which leads to a tighter grate. I wiggle it about a tad and see sunlight. Cicero hasn't seen sunlight in a while. I smile. I slip out of the sewer when there's enough room, and come face to face with a guard!

A guard of all people?

"What in Talos' name are you doing boy?" He asks me.

"Cicero lost his key to his home. He was finding it." I lie smoothly.

He studies me for a moment and nods, sending me on my way. Cicero is good at lying, everyone thinks I'm truthful. They're fools.

I have a look at a map and head to the black-smith. I pay him to sharpen my Skyforge steel dagger. At least the Listener left me with this, for the sneaking and the stabbing in the darkness. Cicero does not know where he is or where to go. My next step is to head to the inn. I find it with ease. Haelga's Bunkhouse. Oh…I know where I am….but how in Tamriel did I get here? I enter with ease but I realise my jester outfit doesn't quite suit the normal people. I ask for a Black-Briar Mead and sit drinking it, figuring out my next move. Hmm….so…. Cicero got dragged across Skyrim and thrown in Riften Jail. So the Listener really doesn't want me near him? But why? I help him. I steal for him. I fight for him. So why is Cicero so hated?

"Dance jester, dance!" I hear a drunken oaf yell from behind me, prodding me in the back.

Haelga glares at him.

I glare at him.

He chuckles. 

"Get out, you are no longer welcome here you ruffian. I'll report you to the guards if you do not leave immediately!" She thunders, picking up her iron dagger. Not much of a weapon if you ask me, but if you're desperate, it'll work to threaten someone.

"Alright, I'm leaving, now shut your mead hole or I'll tell them you're a worshipper and practiser of Dibella. See how that pans out with the Jarl shall we?" The drunk says, walking out.

Haelga walks over to me and apologises.

"I'm sorry for what he did, if it still hurts by morning, go to the temple of Mara and get it fixed. But to take your mind of things, would you like to help with my practises of Dibella?" She says, nuzzling close to me.

As much as Cicero would like the attention, Cicero knows the Night Mother would find him disloyal to display affection for another woman. And then Cicero wouldn't be the Keeper.

I shuffle away from her and say I'm a married man, and not willing to betray her. Haelga sighs and says that if I change my mind she'll be here, waiting. She also hands me a small sapphire, it's named 'Mark of Dibella'.

When I was younger, that would have been an option I'd never refuse, but Cicero is older now. Cleverer. Sneakier.

I finish off my mead and ask her if she's seen anyone bring me here. I say that I was under the influence of a bad case of Rattles. She says she saw a person in full Dark Brotherhhood armour. They were tall, muscular and very attractive. They seemed to be carrying something quite light. She said she recognised the clothes I was wearing.

However she said they left a few hours ago after coming in here for some Mead. 

If I'm quick I can catch him. Hmm….No…I need a disguise. I look upstairs and see an old rich man sleeping. I sneak towards him and stab him in the back. Steal his clothes and gold. Hide his corpse. I look in a mirror and feel grand. Cicero looks good. In fact, Cicero doesn't look like Cicero anymore, he looks like a traveller. Good.

I nip downstairs and out before anyone notices me, and exit Riften. I'm starting to feel itchy in these clothes. I disregard it and keep to the path. I can see a castle far off in the distance. I skirt around it and think to myself that I'm going to need a different voice. I think I'll go with a posh one, to go with the clothes. This itch is really starting to annoy me now. I keep going on the road, when I see two prisoners. I recognise them and I don't know why. Then it hits me.

It's two of the initiates. Oh gosh. I kill their captors and tell them to run back to the Sanctuary. I cut their binds and hand them both a shiv.

"Who are you?" They ask.

"Cicero. The Keeper. Oh Cicero is trying to find the Listener. But Cicero is failing." I say, sighing.

"The Listener? We saw him back on the road. If you hurry, you'll probably find him." They say and walk off.

The Listener is up ahead? Why'd he not care about them? He knows what they look like without their gear on. I know he keeps an eye out for them so how did this go by him? He might be….no, Cicero is foolish to think The Listener could be…a traitor. A spy maybe? No. Cicero must respect the Listener. He hears the words of the Night Mother and he's the only hope we have left. I sigh, and continue on my way.

I keep trotting on until suddenly I see someone up ahead, rolling out a bed roll and drinking water occasionally. I walk up to him and say hello.

"Hello, Who are you, traveller?" He asks, taking a swig of water.

"Alvor" I say, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"The blacksmith in Riverwood?" He asks, studying my face.

"How'd you know him? He was my father. He had an affair with a maiden from Winterhold. She named me after him. Never really one for subtlety my mother." I say, rubbing my burning neck.

"Hmm….you look familiar. Do you know what this is?" He says, and pulls out the dagger I found!

I examine the dagger. Beautiful craftsmanship, detailed swirls on the edge. It looks almost unreal.

"Looks expensive. Where'd you find it?" I ask. Lying is fun.

"On the corpse of a Dark Brotherhood member." He says, grinning.

I pull a surprised face.

"Poor fools name was Cicero, some sort of Jester. Found a lot of gold on him too. You know, I've gained their trust. I'm posing as someone listening to their 'Night Mother', an ugly old crone, Cicero oils her wrinkly body. He doesn't just oil the outside of her from what I hear at night. By Talos, he's creepy. Be surprised if he ever got a wife. Anyway, I'm going to end them all soon. So Tamriel will be safe." He says, smiling.

By Sithis, I can't wait to end this peasant's life. The male harlot must die soon.

I say thank you and ask where he's headed to. 

"Whiterun. Heard of a few initiates making friends in the inn. I'm going to kill them tomorrow." He says, nodding for me to go away.

So I go to Whiterun. It's dawn when I enter the gates. I head to the Bannered Mare. I find the two initiates and tell them. They laugh and say I'm a jester. So I tell them I'm Cicero.

"By Sithis, you're serious!" They gasp.

"Yes, now please, return to the Sanctuary. He won't hurt you when you are near Nazir. He won't let that happen. Babette won't either. Just please go fast." I say.

"Thank you Cicero." One says, she leans towards me a pecks me on the cheek. I giggle lightly. 

It's not really 'love' just a joke we have between us. I'm friends with a lot of the initiates. I hate solitude. It caused Cicero pain. The Listener left me alone for a long time. A very long time. Cicero will see what the Listener thinks about that.

_I DISSAPROVE!_


End file.
